ghost at school
by nanda soraya utami
Summary: ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya tak sebagus author-author senior. disini saya terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang berjudul "ghost at school" yang dulu sempat tayang di TV 7 tahun 2002-2003


Chapter 2: perkenalan

Hari ini adalah hari pertama hinata dan hanabi masuk kesekolah barunya yang masih dalam wilayah yayasan KONOHA ACADEMY, kawasan konoha academy ini memang sangat luas karena dari TK hingga SMA ada disini.

Hinata dan hanabi sudah sampai di gerbang konoha academy, ketika sedang berjalan di lorong yang akan memisahkan kedua nya (hinata kegedung KHS-konoha high school- yang berada di selatan dan hanabi ke gedung utara) tiba tiba terdengar suara yang mereka kenal..

'meoonngg..mmeoonngg' suara itu berasal dari tas sekolah hanabi, lalu hinata membuka tas hanabi, dan ternyata di dalamya ada kurama!

"ha-hanabi untuk apa membawanya? Kalau ketahuan kamu bisa dimarahi" kata hinata

"habisnya kasian kan kalau dia ditinggal dirumah yang baru sendirian" jawab hanabi sedikit cemberut. Lalu kurama meloncat dan berlari kearah gedung sekolah lama yang ada di belakang sekolah

Lalu kedua gadis Hyuga itu mengejar kurama hingga tiba di depan pintu gedung sekolah lama.

"nee-chan ki-kita harus m-masuk?!" kata hanabi yang tak terbiasanya gagap, mungkin efek seramnya gedung sekolah lama

"i-iya hana-chan!" hinata pun tak kalah gagap nya.

Mereka melangkah sangat berhati-hati sambil berpelukan, ketika mereka baru memasuki gedung sekolah lama mereka sudah dikagetkan oleh sesuatu..

"ddooorrrr"

"kkkkkkyyyyyaaaaa" teriak duo hyuga itu, lalu ketika mereka akan berlari, hinata tersandung rak payung dan mendarat kelantai dengan tidak elitnya-tegkurap-. 'kenapa rak payung bisa ada ditengah jalan sih' batin hinata.

Ketika akan berdiri di bantu hanabi mereka mendengar suara tawa dari belakang mereka "HAHAHAHAHA" lalu mereka berbalik kebelakang dan melihat dua sosok lelaki yang satu berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam bermata onyx sedang tersenyum meremehkan dan satu lagi lelaki berambut kuning acak acakan dan bermata shappire, tentu saja hinata mengenal lelaki pirang itu

"k-kau lelaki mesum yang kemarin" muka hinata memerah, bukan karna malu tetapi karna kesal melihat lelaki mesum (pikirya) a.k.a naruto yang sepertinya senang sekali kalau dia susah

"hahahahaha sekarang berwarna pink ya! Lihat sasuke ini perempuan yang aku ceritakan" kata naruto kepada sahabatnya yang ternyata namanya sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke tetapi sasuke hanya diam saja

Hanabi yang sedaritadi diam bertanya kepada hinata "nee-chan, nee-chan kenal lelaki itu? Sejak kapan?" sambil menunjuk kearah naruto

"dia itu tetangga sebelah kita yang mesum hanabi" hinata menjelaskannya sambil cemberut, karna tidak terima dianggap mesum naruto pun ikut berbicara

"enak saja! Aku bukan lelaki mesum lagi pula kau sendiri yang memper…"

Bletak

belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia malah kena jitakan dahsyat dari seorang perempuan berambut pink bermata emerald itu yang baru saja masuk ke gedung sekolah lama, sementara kedua hyuga itu hanya membatin 'galaknya' dan uchiha hanya memasang tampang bosan

"sedang apa kau baka disini! Kau tau kan ada peraturan kalau murid tidak diizinkan masuk" kata si pink itu

"aawww.. ampun sakura-chan! Lagipula aku hanya mengikuti mereka ko. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" kata naruto kepada si pink yang ternyata bernama sakura, haruno sakua.

Spontan sakura melihat kearah depan dan melihat dua orang gadis yang cantik, sedang memperhatikannya dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sakura menghampiri kedua gadis itu dan terseyum manis

"aku mengikuti kalian berdua masuk baka! hei kalian.. kenalkan aku haruno sakura kelas XI-A, kalian murid baru ya?" bicara sinis ke naruto dan tersenyum manis kearah dua hyuga itu

"i-iya kami baru pindah ha-hari ini. Pe-perkenalkan n-namaku Hyuga hi-hinata ak-aku akan ma-masuk k e ke-kelas XI juga. Salam ke-kenal juga haruno-san" jawab hinata, sesudah hinata memperkenalkan diri hanabi juga ikut memperkenalkan diri

"nee-san kenalkan namaku Hyuga hanabi, aku pindahan dari suna junior high school kelas VIII, dan hinata nee-chan itu kakak ku" kata hanabi sambil tersenyum senang. Memang sifat kedua hyuga ini berbeda tetapi mereka saling menyayangi

"salam kenal juga hinata-chan hanabi-chan, dan panggil saja aku sakura ok.." sambil mengedipkan mata "dan kalian berdua cepat kenalkan diri kalian" perintah sakura kepada sasuke dan naruto disertai deatglare sakura sehingga sasuke dan naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Uchiha sasuke,, kelas XI-A"

"yosh.. namaku Namekaze Naruto panggil saja aku naruto, aku tetangga kalian loh, aku sekelas dengan mereka berdua! Untuk hinata-chan pasti sudah kenal denganku kan hehe" naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan memperlihatkan cengiran 5 jarinya itu

"hah? Kau tetangga hinata-chan, naruto?" Tanya sakura ke naruto

"iya dan kemarin kami bertemu" sambil melirik ke hinata, dan hinata pun blushing biar bagaimana pun ia tetap malu karna kemarin CD nya terlihat oleh naruto tanpa sengaja

"eh tapi hinata-chan hanabi-chan mau apa kalian disini? Murid dilarang kesini" kata sakura, dan naruto pun ikut berbicara "dan disini ada hantu loohh~~"

Bletak

"jangan takuti mereka dan diam saja kau baka" dan bertambahlah jitakan dahsyat sakura hari ini untuk naruto

"a-ano sakura-chan k-kami mencari ku-cing kami yang ma-masuk kesini" jawaban hinata  
"sebaiknya kita keluar saja, dan lupakan kucing kalian" kata sasuke yang sedaritadi diam, saat hendak berjalan keluar dia berhenti karena mendengar pernyataan hanabi

"TIDAK BISA! Kurama adalah kucing kesayangan kami, ia datang saat pemakaman kaa-san" raut wajah hinata dan hanabi pun berubah murung, saat semua diam karena pernyataan hanabi terdengar suara dari arah kiri lorong yang gelap

'meongg..meeoong'

"i-itu pasti suara kurama hana-chan dari lorong kiri" hinata memastikan

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian" kata naruto masih dengan cengiran 5 jarinya meskipun dia sebenarnya takut, tapi dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan ketakutannya kepada seorang gadis kan? Apalagi yang mencuri pandangannya sejak pertama bertemu. (kau menyukainya naruto?)

"ya aku juga akan membantu hinata-chan.. dan kau sasuke juga ikut" sakura melirik sasuke dan hanya di jawab dengan 'hn' olehnya

.

mereka berlima pun mulai mencari kearah lorong terdengarnya suara kurama, dengan bermodalkan 2 senter ditangan sakura (sebenarnya itu punya naruto, ia membawa tetapi entah untuk apa) dan formasi: hanabi hinata sakura di depan lalu naruto di tengah-tengah -menggigil ketakutan karna dia itu sebenarnya takut hantu- dan dibelakang sasuke yang berjalan santai -tetap siaga memperhatikan sekitar-

'cih dia memperhatikan kita, bisa bahaya' batin sasuke karena sasuke memang yang paling peka terhabat hal hal gaib seperti itu.

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan sasuke itu, ternyata dari jauh ada sosok tinggi besar dengan tampang menyeramkan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan cara menyeringai. Sungguh menyeramkan sosok itu, tetapi sosok itu langsung menghilang bagai angin

To be continue


End file.
